Momoo
| affiliation = Arlong Pirates (former); Caribou Pirates (former); Fake Straw Hat Crew (former) | occupation = Arlong Pirates' pet (former); Caribou Pirates' steed (former) | birth = April 9th | height = 36 m (118'1") | epithet = | age = 14 (debut) 16 (after timeskip) | blood type = S | jva = Takahiro Fujimoto, Koji Haramaki (Grand Battle! Rush!) | 4kids eva = Unknown | Funi eva = Cris George }} Momoo is a giant sea cow from the Grand Line. He is classified as a Type A creature, "Big Friendly". Appearance Momoo is a giant sea cow. He has a big round nose with a gold nose ring, cow-esque face and horns, green spots throughout his body, and also, due to his seal-like structure, an ability to swim easily. Personality Despite being gigantic, he behaves cowardly, but is very obedient to whoever controls him. He almost cried when he was ordered to fight the Straw Hats at Arlong Park, but he was warned by Arlong, which made him attack the Straw Hats. His behavior has not changed even after two years. After seeing the Straw Hats again during the journey to Fish-Man Island, he quickly fled in terror, but the Caribou Pirates easily forced him to turn back by giving him a lump on the head. Abilities and Powers Not much is known about his abilities, but he destroyed Gosa Village. He has a huge appetite that can scare away people. History Past Some time in the past, Momoo was brought over to the Conomi Islands from the Grand Line by Arlong and his crew. East Blue Saga Arlong Park Arc Some time before his encounter with Luffy and Sanji, Momoo destroyed Gosa Village. At the main gate of Arlong Park, Hatchan, having prepared a roast pig, called for Momoo, which emerged from an underwater cave. However, he surfaced next to Monkey D. Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku who were eating. Yosaku recognized him as a beast from the Grand Line and postulated he was probably hungry. Luffy initially attacked Momoo when he thought he was going to steal their food, but Sanji stepped in and attempted to feed the beast to keep with his oath of always serving the hungry. However, when Momoo tried to bite Sanji's hand, he was beaten up by Sanji in retaliation. Momoo was used to tow their boat to the island. Later, during the battle at Arlong Park, Hatchan called Momoo to fight the Straw Hat Pirates. He was initially scared to face Luffy due to the previous incident and almost forfeited the battle, but, being threatened by Arlong, he and the other Arlong Pirates rushed to attack Luffy, who grabbed and spun Momoo around the area, taking out most of Arlong's forces. Momoo himself was thrown out of Arlong Park and in the process was knocked unconscious. The people of Cocoyasi Village were astonished by this. Fish-Man Island Saga Fish-Man Island Arc Sometime after the events at Arlong Park, Momoo wandered into the waters near Sabaody Archipelago where he was captured by the Caribou Pirates. They used him as a means of advanced sea navigation. By putting a collar around his neck, they could use him as a harness and hook him to the front of the ship, allowing him to pull them. After moving the Caribou Pirates' ship close to the Thousand Sunny, Momoo recognized Nami, Sanji, and Luffy. Frightened, he swam away, pulling the ship with him and leaving Caribou alone on the Thousand Sunny with the Straw Hat Pirates. Momoo later returned at full speed pulling Caribou's ship with another lump on his head. When the Kraken destroyed the ship, Momoo was freed from the Caribou Pirates' control and swam away. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece Treasure Cruise Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *Aim! The King of Berry Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) *One Piece: Grand Adventure *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Dance Battle *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Trivia *While Momoo resembles a Sea King, he is actually just a giant sea dwelling mammal. *Momoo's favorite foods are roasted pig and shark. References Site Navigation ca:Mohmoo fr:Meuh-Meuh it:Momu ru:Мому pl:Muumu Category:Male Characters Category:Pets Category:Caribou Pirates Category:Arlong Pirates Category:Paradise Characters Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Fish-Man Island Saga Antagonists